Bienvenue au Minato Hospital Center
by j'men baleck
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures du personnel hospitalier le plus bizarre qui soit! Cette fanfic risque de vous rendre malade :D ! (Réécriture)
1. Premier contact

_**Yo ici j'men^^**_

 _ **Salut , content de vous revoir. Je vous présente aujourd'hui la réécriture d'une de mes anciennes fic. Je dois avouer que j'ai un léger présentiment. Cette réécriture différe de mes autres récits, c'est un test. En effet j'écris d'habitude en format théatrâle ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde ( notamment à ma partenaire baleck ^^) j'ai donc voulu m'essayer à un autre registre j'attends avec impatience vos avis. Enfin par rapport à l'humour, même si on attaque fort avec de l'humour noir ne vous inquietez pas , comme d'habitude il sera varié. On passera par un humour niais, débile à un autre carrément pervers ou comme au début plus mature, noir.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **Premier contact!**

 **Chapitre 1**

Bonjour je m'appelle Maéva Anita Da Costa Fellipe Ruiz Richard, et ouais ça fait beaucoup. Je suis une petite métisse, au père portugais et à la mère française. J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux marron clair. J'ai la peau sensible et mate comme Shakira, dommage j'aurai préférée avoir sa voix. Je suis assez petite mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je laisserai quiconque me marcher dessus ! Je suis assez timide au premier regard mais faut pas croire j'aime jouer et parler avec les autres! J'ai toujours voulu être médecin, déjà petite j'adorée passer mon temps à jouer au docteur avec mes amis, ce qui à causer pas mal de problème à mes amis garçons= hashtag Papa trop protecteur. Aider les autres à toujours était ma passion. Je suis du genre à donner de ma personne et pour couronner le tout je suis aussi très fleur bleu, ouais le genre de fille qui croit ô beau et grand prince charmant blond aux yeux bleus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas je suis aussi du genre à faire confiance un peu trop rapidement et à pardonner un peu trop facilement, une "vraie cruche" comme disait ma maman. Bref je ne vous explique pas le désastre qu'a du être ma vie amoureuse.

Enfin bon tout ça c'est fini, depuis 2 ans j'ai décidé d'ignorer le sexe opposer marre de souffrir inutilement pour des gens qui n'en valent pas là peine. Franchement je me sens beaucoup mieux ainsi même si au début c'était un peu dur les séries et les yaoi on vite comblé ce manque affectif. Ces deux ans m'ont permis de me concentrer sur mes études, c'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de seulement 21 ans j'ai décroché mon examen. Oui je suis en quelques sortes un vrai génie sachant que la tranche d'âge des internes et de 25-30 ans. Mes résultats à l'examen m'ont permis de décrocher une place au Minato Hospital Center, l'hôpital numéro 1 du Japon. Et ça je le doit à mon investissement personnel, ma rigueur et ma ponctualité. Je vis un rêve éveiller je suis diplômée, je suis au Japon et je suis...et je suis en retard! Et merde pas le premier jour! Ponctualité tu parles!

* * *

 **Parking du Minato Hospital Center**

 **Rongé par la faim et déshydraté un SDF déambulé ici et là pour trouver de quoi se nourrir, quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noir arriva avec sa porche. Le SDF attendit qu'elle se gare pour accoster son chauffeur. Le jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume de grande marque en harmonie avec la splendeur de son véhicule, sorti de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôpital quand le SDF lui barra la route.**

« - Euh...Bonjour excusez-moi? De te je vous dérange?

-Est ce que tu me dérange? Nooooooooooon, bien sure que non j'adore me faire barrer la route par des attardés qui pue le vomi, la pisse et les préservatifs usagé. **Dit-il les mains sur le nez**

-Désoler moi pas vouloir te causer problème car...

\- Oui très intéressant, abrège!

\- Je...moi vouloir savoir si toi...

-Mais bordel une phrase = Sujet + Verbe + Complément. on t'as pas appris ça à l'école des clodos!?

\- Ecole?

-Quoi t'es même pas aller à l'école des clodos! Attends ça veut dire que tu n' as aucune connaissance?

\- Connaissance?

-T'as au moins quelques options?

-Options?

\- Oui du genre option: lavage de pare brise, chant, musique etc... Tiens en parlant de ça hier un enfant de ta race..

\- Ma "race" ? **l'interrompu l'homme choqué**

-Désoler mais un humain normal n'a pas les dents noire, les cheveux aussi gras et du miel dans les oreilles. Bref comme je disais, un enfant de ta race, d'à peu prés septs ans est venu chanter et danser devant mon domicile de fonction. Et cela malgrès cette pluie torrentiel. Wow, bordel il l'a voulait sa petite pièce! Franchement il m'a touché j'ai presque faillit donner l'ordre à mes chiens d'arrêter de le mordre aussi fort mais bon ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire comment faire leur travail. **Sourit-il** Enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'avoir des options ça peut vraiment être utile c'est même une obligation. Et oui mon gars il faut se démarquer de la concurrence! En parlant de ça t'es japonais?

\- Euh non moi avoir fuie la guerre moi être syrien et..

\- Quoi?! Alors comme ça monsieur quitte son pays pour voler le gagne pain de nos valeureux clodo made in Japan! Tu devrais avoir honte! Bien tu m'as fait assez perdre de temps comme ça, je travaille moi, je ne suis pas comme toi, pose ta question et tire toi!

\- Euh ok je...oui avez vous une petite pièce pour euh... pour manger?

\- Ha ce n'était que ça? Bien sûre que oui, j'ai même mieux! Attends un peu.» **D** **it-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille**

 **Notre chère sans abri n'en revenait pas, lui qui ne voulait qu'une petite pièce pour acheter un petit quelque chose à fin de calmer son estomac en détresse depuis 2 semaines, aller repartir avec "mieux". Un billet ? Un chèque? Un travail? Un billet, un chèque et un travail? L'idée de pouvoir enfin avoir un vrai repas ne pouvait que le ravir.**

« -Voilà tiens.

\- Une photo? »

 **Oui cet arrogant personnage venait de lui tendre une photo de lui dans une grande salle de réception, entouré de femme, d'alcool et de nourriture. Des nuggets au caviar en passant au bon vieux menu Mcdo, cette photo montrée un répertoire culinaire plus que varié.**

« - Comme tu peux le constater sur cette photo j'ai bien une pièce pour manger. **Dit-il avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles** Je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider adieu sale petit clodo sans talent.

\- Mais ça vas pas non? » **S'insurgea la fille qui venait d'assister à la fin de cette scène dégoutante**

 **Le jeune homme se retourna pour savoir qui avait l'audace de lui parler de la sorte**

 **« -** T'es qui toi? On se connait?

- _Wow quel beau ténébreux! Non calme toi Maeva, calme toi!_ Euh non mais..

\- Alors pourquoi tu me parles? Tu sais si tu as tant besoin de discuter il y a des associations faite pour les gens sans ami ou je ne sais pas moi adopte un chat mais ne perturbe pas les conversations des autres petite sotte.

\- Quoi?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu débloque complètement!

-Hein? Tu sais à qui tu parles là?

\- Oui à un sale petit merdeux prétentieux qui se sent plus pisser parce qu'il est né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et qui ignore le malheur d'autrui! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est un peu de nourriture et toi tu l'a traité comme un animal n'a tu pas honte?

-Non.

\- C'est un être humain tout comme toi!

\- Humm , troublant tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de savoir à qui tu as à faire.

\- Quoi c'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Pffffff, allez venez monsieur on va vous chercher de quoi manger. »

 **Elle prit la photo des mains du SDF et la, elle vue une inscription noté en arrière plan: Gala de charité contre la faim en Afrique.**

« - Non mais je rêve quel hypocrite! Tu participe à un gala contre la faim mais tu refuse d'aider un homme qui justement est affamé!

\- Rectificatif ce n'était pas contre la faim mais contre la fin en AFRIQUE. **Se justifia le jeune homme**

\- Grotesque! Tiens tu peux garder ta photo!

\- Ça alors tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je...

\- Ouais c'est ça parle à ma main. » **Dit-elle en partant avec le SDF**

 **Le jeune homme lui était stupéfait , ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui parler de cette façon mais bizarrement il laissa apparaître l'espace d'un instant un très léger sourire**

« - Oser parler ainsi à un Uchiha tu manque pas de cran petite, j'espère te rencontré à nouveau enfin si seulement tu ne te fais pas tuer par ton chère ami SDF. » **Le jeune snob continua alors son chemin en rigolant en pensant à ce qui allé arriver à cette jeune inconnue.**

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard**

« - Et merde j'y crois pas! Saleté de SDF comment il a pu m'agresser de la sorte j'ai pris sa défense lui ai donné à manger et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie! Les hommes sont décidément tous des chiens! Kusoo à chaque fois je me fais avoir! **Dit-elle en courant**

Ouf j'y suis arrivée, enfin! »

 **Après** **avoir déambuler dans tout les sens pendant deux minutes Maeva se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être en retard elle était perdue**

« -Et merde je suis mal barrée! »

 **Soudain, elle aperçut au loin, un jeune homme blond en survêtement sportif**

« Tiens c'est quoi cette tenue? _Est-ce un interne lui aussi? Non sûrement un homme de ménage_. Bref peu importe Monsieur! Hey Monsieur? Attendez! »

 **Se dernier écouteurs aux oreilles et glace au ramen à la main continua son chemin en chantonnant une chanson plutôt controversé de la célèbre Otsu chan**

« Monsieur! Mais il est sourd ou quoi?

\- Chome Chome! Chome chome! Yeah ttebayo "

 **Pris de colère elle se mit à courir pour l'interpeller. En à peine quelques secondes elle avait déjà réussi à le rattraper mais soudain alors quelle était à sa hauteur, elle glissa sur une flaque de coca. Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul c'est à ce moment précis que notre chère blondinet décida de refaire ses lacets. C'est ainsi que le joli visage de notre charmante blondinette percuta violemment le postérieur du jeune blond innocent.**

 **Cela aurait pût être pire, pensa Maéva le visage coller au fesses du jeunot. C'était sans compter l'énorme pet lâcher par ce dernier.**

« - Haaaaaaaaaaa ça fait du bien! Il fallait que ça sorte! **Dit il l'air soulagé avec un large sourire**

\- Tu m'as péter dessus!

\- Hein! **Dit il en sursautant tout en se retournant**

\- Il n'y a pas de "hein" qui tiennent! Tu m'as pété dessus sale cochon!

\- Quoi? Moi? Pas du tout euuuuuuuuuuh...non c'est toi!

\- N'importe quoi! Je t'ais prise sur le fait!

\- Tu m'as surtout prise par derrière obsédée!

\- Euuuuuuuuuuuh non je ne voulais pas... enfin désoler pour ça mais...

\- Ça ne fait rien oublions! Alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Euh je suis une nouvelle interne c'est mon premier jour et je suis perdue.

-Quoi? Oh, une nouvelle recrue je vois. **Sourit-il**

\- _Oh quel sourire ravageur et ses yeux quel beauté!_

-Un problème?

\- Oui euh...non rien, alors tu peux me guider jusqu'à la salle de réunion sil te plaît? Je crois que ce n'est pas si loin que ça.

-Ouep ça marche.

\- Mer...

\- Mais d'abord il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. **Déclara le jeune blondinet en avalant sa de glace ramen**

\- Quoi! Mais-mais-mais je...je..

\- Beh ouais je ne vais pas y aller habiller comme ça! En plus j'empeste la sueur.

\- Vous travaillez ici?

\- Ouep, bon on y va?

\- Okey. »

* * *

 **5 min plus tard devant les vestiaires des hommes**

 **Impaciente et encourager par la peur d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour, Maeva entra dans les vestiares pour présser son guide.**

« Euh excuse moi tu pourrais te...Ô MON DIEU! »

 **Le jeune homme venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux blond tout mouillés, laisser à peine apparaître ses beaux et ronds yeux bleu. Des gouttes d'eau descendaient le long de son corps. Du haut de son front, en passant sur ses pectoraux, puis entre ses abdos volumineux et si bien tracés, pour finir leur chemin sous sa serviette.**

« Ouais tu m'as appelé?

\- _Ô mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu_! Non! Oui! Je...je j'ai rien vue! **Dit-elle en baissant la tête, le visage rouge comme une tomate**

\- Rien vu de quoi?

\- De ton corps! Ton corps terriblement robuste et sexy rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! **Dit-elle d'un trait sans réfléchir laissant libre cour à son excitation**

\- Hein?

\- Enfin non je non enfin c'est pas que tu es...voilà mais je..

\- Haha. **Rigola l'homme**

\- T'es content maintenant tu me fais dire n'importe quoi! Et puis vas te rhabillé!

-Pfffffffffff c'est bon pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat! Pouffa-t-il en levant les mains brusquement

\- Mais..

\- C'est pas comme si j'étais à p... »

 **Soudain sa serviette tomba au sol**

 **«-** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **»** **Cria-t-elle en prenant la fuite sans demander son reste**

* * *

 **2 min plus tard**

 **Le jeune homme habillé cette fois dans une tenue plus correcte, venait tout juste de sortir des vestiaires.**

« -C'est bon je suis prêt!

\- AH ce n'est pas trop tôt! Enfin je veux dire merci de ton aide mais est ce qu'on pourrait se grouiller un peu?

\- _Quel culot elle a celle la!_ Ouais ouais ouais. **Il ferma la porte des vestiaires, puis soudain il se ravisa.** Merde j'ai encore oublié! S _i je me balade comme ça ce Sasuke va encore me réprimander tout sauf ça!_

\- Quoi encore?!

\- Je reviens tout de suite. »

 **Tout de suite après**

« - Alors tu...

\- Quoi? **Dit il en refermant la porte**

\- Vous êtes Médecin?

-HA HA HA! **Rit-il** Un peu plus quand même. » **Dit-il en se retournant**

 **À cet instant notre charmante blondinette était sous le choc elle venait d'apercevoir le nom sur le badge de l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un simple technicien de surface**

« A maintenant que j'y pense je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis le directeur de cet Hôpital: Uzumaki Naruto. »

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre ^^**_

 _ **à très vite**_


	2. Joyeux premier jour!

_**Yo ici j'men^^**_

 _ **Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette réécriture. Je remercie**_ Amnesyas _ **et**_ Serenade Bleu _**pour leurs messages qui m'ont grandement motivés à continué cette histoire. En effet j'étais à deux doigts de l'abandonner, manque de motivation et surtout je ne savais pas trop où orienter mon histoire ( c'est toujours le cas) . Mais ces deux petits commentaires m'ont fait changer d'avis, comme quoi les reviews ça compte alors quand une histoire vous plaît faites le savoir.**_

 ** _Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayer de l'écrire rapidement( mais j'ai beaucoup de projets, notamment un sur Harry potter)._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Joyeux premier jour**

 **CHAPITRE II**

 **En route vers la salle de réunion, Maéva expliqua les raisons de son retard au Docteur Uzumaki.**

« - Voilà ce qui m'a tant retardé. J'espère Docteur Uzumaki que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas pour responsable, je tiens vraiment à ce travail et-

\- Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es coupable de rien. **La rassura le directeur**

\- Merci beaucoup Docteur Uzumaki ! Vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- Je n'en doute pas, cependant, appelle-moi juste Naruto après tout on a le même âge.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs comment ça se fait ? Je veux dire en temps normal on atteint votre poste après minimum quinze ans de service.

\- **Le jeune Directeur se mit à rire** C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais un autre jour.

\- D'accord, Docteur Uzu-enfin je veux dire, Naruto. **Se reprit-elle**

\- En tout cas je suis bien content qu'Harry ne t'aie pas fait de mal.

\- Harry ? Qui est Harry ? **S'interrogea la jeune fille**

\- C'est le SDF qui t'as agressée.

\- Comment !? Vous le connaissez ?

\- Tout le monde le connait et pas pour de bonnes raisons. **L'informa le blond**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Harry est un délinquant sexuel notoire.

\- Quoi ? Mais que fait-il encore en liberté ? Que fait la police ? Ce n'est pas vrai j'hallucine ! **S'insurgea-t-elle**

\- Tu es vraiment drôle. **Rit-il**

\- Mais enfin ce n'est pas normal ce qui se passe, quel genre de personne êtes vous pour rire de ce genre de chose ?

\- Calme-toi. **Demanda-t-il à Maéva qui le regardé avec mépris**

\- Comment pouvez-vous…-

-Si ce genre de banalités te met dans un tel état, alors tu n'es pas faite pour être médecin. **Le coupa-t-elle**

\- "Banalité"! On parle d'un viol ! Cet Harry, cette crapule sévit encore et encore impunément et vous ne réagissez pas !

\- Maéva on n'est pas dans un film ou une série policière où le méchant se fait attraper à la fin de l'épisode, mais dans la vie réelle. Les violeurs sont des criminels difficiles à emprisonner pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est très dur à prouver. Lors d'une agression sexuelle les traces d'ADN disparaissent rapidement, elles doivent être prélevées dans les 120 heures. Ensuite, il faut prouver que c'était un rapport forcé etc... Bref un vrai casse-tête, mais en vérité la plupart du temps ça ne vas pas jusque là car les victimes ont trop honte pour se manifester. Bien, te voilà prévenue.

\- Je ferais attention... hein? **Soudain la jeune fille se rendit compte de quelque chose** Oh l'enfoiré !

\- Désolé, mais après la douche j'ai toujours des gaz j'y peux rien ! **Se défendit-il**

\- Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça ! Je parlais du snob qui était au parking ! Il était surement au courant et pourtant il m'a laissée partir avec lui le bougre !

\- Oh ce type, je le connais aussi.

\- Quoi, vous le connaissez ?

\- Oui exactement, et pas qu'un peu. _Sortir en Porsche décapotable sous la pluie rien que pour frimer, y'a bien que lui pour faire ça_. **Pensa-t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles**

\- Pfffffffff oh et puis finalement je n'ai eus que ce que je mérite. "Trop bonne trop conne" comme on dit.

\- "Conne" t'es un peu dure avec toi je trouve.

\- Prendre la défense d'un inconnu et partir bêtement seule avec lui pour se retrouver prise au piège dans une ruelle sombre et lugubre, vous appelez ça comment ? Je me fais avoir à chaque fois kuso ! A partir de maintenant je me méfierais des SDF, **dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.**

\- Je vais t'apprendre deux choses : premièrement tu n'es pas conne mais gentille et serviable et deuxièmement on ne naît pas SDF on le devient, alors ne les mets pas tous dans le même sac.

\- Oui vous avez raison. Au final tout ça c'est sa faute.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une autre chose, on ne naît pas connard et prétentieux on le devient.

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'il était un connard et un prétentieux. _Bien que se soit le cas_ **Avoua-t-elle intérieurement**

\- Euuuh, ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? **Sourit-il un peu gêné**

\- En tous cas, c'est louche comment vous le défendez ?

\- Je ne défends pas ce sale petit merdeux arrogant, je dis juste qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et que... peu importe, cela ne te concerne pas de toute façon. Bon j'ai quelques affaires à chercher, attends moi là.

\- Quoi ? Mais on est dans le service psychiatrique ! **Fit-t-elle remarquer au Directeur**

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous sommes dans le secteur A, tout les patients ici présent sont inoffensifs.

\- Okey.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps **, dit-il en entrant dans son bureau**. »

* * *

 **Maéva aperçu un patient assit sur un banc jaune, de la même couleur que sa robe de chambre, le regard fixant la brosse à cheveux qu'il tenait dans sa main.**

« - C'est bon je suis là 'ttebayo !

\- Qui est cet homme, qui est assis là bas ? **Demanda la nouvelle interne**

\- Oh là bas ? C'est Kiba et son chien.

\- Son chien ? **Répéta la jeune fille la mine suspicieuse**

\- Oui il pense que sa brosse à cheveux est la réincarnation de son chien : Akamaru.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais, alors dit leur bonjour quand on sera devant eux. **Ordonna-t-il toutes dents dehors à la jeune blonde en face de lui**

\- D'accord, je..

\- Yo kiba.

\- Salut Naruto.

\- Voici Maéva c'est une nouvelle...

\- Patiente ? **Théorisa le patient en coupant la parole au Docteur**

\- Non je ne suis pas folle... Enfin je veux dire, non je suis une nouvelle interne ! **Se** **reprit-elle**.

\- Ah ok, bonjour la nouvelle alors. **Fit-il avec le sourire**

\- Bonjour. Mais tu peux m'appeler Maéva. **L'informa la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire**

\- Ok, la nouvelle. **Sourit-il**

\- Non Maéva. **Sourit-elle rien que pour la forme**

\- La nouvelle. **Sourit-il de nouveau**

\- Maéva. **Sourit-elle encore**

\- La nouvelle. **Continua de sourire le patient**

\- Maéva. **La jeune fille commença à atteindre ses limites**

\- La nouvelle. **La nargua-t-il de nouveau**

\- Ma-é-va.

\- La nou-velle.

\- Maévaaaa !

\- Oh la nouvelle, on devrait peut-être se dépêcher. **Fit Naruto qui jusque là était resté silencieux observant cette bien étrange conversation.**

\- Oui tu as raison.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, au revoir Kiba et son chien.

\- Mon chien ? **Répéta-t-il l'air intrigué**

\- Oui le tout mignon Akamaru, **dit-elle en caressant la brosse à cheveux d'un sourire gêné**.

\- Euh non, ça c'est une brosse à cheveux, vous êtes sure que ça va, là dedans ? **Dit-il en tapant son doigt sur sa tempe.**

\- ... Euh? **La jeune fille était rouge de honte**

\- Je crois qu'on vas y aller. » **Déclara Naruto amusé par la situation**

 **Kiba attendit qu'ils s'éloignent avant de rire à gorge déployée.**

« - Bravo Akamaru on les a bien eus, **dit-il en caressant le dos de sa brosse**. »

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'ascenseur 7.**

\- Kuso ! Je me sens humiliée. **Grogna la jeune femme**

\- Haha ! **Naruto, lui se contenta de rire**

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, je pensais qu'il prenait sa brosse pour son chien ?

\- C'est le cas, il a surement voulu jouer avec toi.

\- Vous êtes sur qu'il est fou ?

\- Bien sûr. **Affirma Naruto sans l'ombre d'un doute**

\- Comment vous en êtes aussi sûr ?

\- Parce que les tests le démontrent, bien qu'ils ne soient pas fiables à 100%.

\- Quel genre de test passent-ils pour vérifier leur situation mentale ?

-: Eh bien on utilise certains "jeux" et des scanners.

\- Des "jeux" ?

\- Oui, ou plutôt des questions de bon sens.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Par exemple : Je remplis une baignoire puis je mets à la disposition du patient une petite cuillère, une tasse, un bol et un sot. Je lui demande alors de vider la baignoire le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ah oui j'ai compris ! Si le patient est guérit il choisira de vider l'eau de la baignoire avec le sot puisqu'il est plus gros que la petite cuillère, la tasse et le bol. **Affirma-t-elle avec évidence**

\- Euuuh non, pas du tout. Si le patient est guéri, il choisira tout simplement de retirer le bouchon de douche. Vous êtes sure que ça va là dedans ? » **Dit il en tapant son doigt sur sa tempe**.

 **La jeune blonde ne sut quoi répondre, toute gênée elle ne fit que rougir incapable de regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Puis enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, mais personne à l'horizon. Naruto appela alors à l'accueil.**

« - Il n'y a personne, où sont-ils tous passés ? **Demanda la jeune fille**

\- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien la bonne salle ?

\- Mais oui ! Ahhhh enfin ! Allo Sakura, qu'est-ce qui se passe, je ne vois personne ? Quoi ? Ok. Je vois. Mais que fous t-il là bas ce crétin ! Non je vais le chercher, merci à plus tard.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Le médecin chargé de vous accueillir a une urgence donc on a demandé aux nouveaux de se réunir au service pédiatrie.

\- Donc on va là-bas ?

\- Non ! Nous allons au service des grands brûlés car le Docteur Uchiwa qui à été chargé de vous présenter le fonctionnement de l'établissement s'est retrouvé pour je ne sais quelle raison en ces lieux ! »

 _ **Voilà c'est tout pour ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu et à très vite ^^**_


End file.
